


I'll Show You Mine, If You Show Me Yours

by CaliforniaQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - New Girl Fusion, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Elephanting, Even though it's vanilla, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Just seems dirty, Kinda filthy for me not gonna lie, Kinda like the New Girl episode Naked but now with porn, Mostly Smut, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Song: Oops!... I Did It Again (Britney Spears), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaQueen/pseuds/CaliforniaQueen
Summary: Ben is getting ready to get back into the dating world. His roommate Rey interrupts him preparing for his date and sees something she wasn't prepared to see.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 256
Collections: Who's that ship? It's Reylo!





	I'll Show You Mine, If You Show Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the New Girl episode 4 of season 1 - Naked

  
  


“I did it. I asked her out,” Ben told two of his roommates while they all hung out in the living room of their loft, watching football late on a Saturday afternoon. 

“Who?” asked Finn, taking a drink off his bottle of beer. 

“Zorii,” Ben said, his voice lowered to a stage whisper. 

“Why are you whispering?” Poe asked, looking up from the book he was reading to raise his eyebrow at Ben. His look said he knew the answer to the question and was only waiting for confirmation. 

“I don’t want Rey to hear.”

Rey, the fourth of their roommate tetrad, was busy in her room grading papers. As an elementary school teacher, most of her Saturday afternoons were spent on grading or preparing for the next week in a never-ending cycle. Ben’s concern for volume control was less about disturbing her work and more about not letting her know about Zorii.

“Why do you care?” Poe whispered back, knowing full well the why and enjoying the exchange nonetheless. 

“You know she doesn’t like Zorii. Who’s got the ball?” he asked, trying to change the subject back to football. 

“Ben, you’re going about this the wrong way,” Finn added. “If you’re trying to make Rey pay attention, then making her jealous would be easier if you were vocal about it.”

“What? Why? What? Who says I want to make her jealous?” Ben sputtered, leaping up to get another beer. 

“You don’t need to say it, my friend,” replied Poe earnestly. “It’s written all over your unconventionally beautiful face whenever she walks into the room.”

“I don’t know what—hey Rey!” Ben jumped and slammed the refrigerator door 

“Hey, guys. Ben, can you toss me a bottle of water?” She looked around at the empty beer bottles littering the countertop and shook her head. “I honestly don’t know how you all can put away so much beer and not start jiggling like jelly for the next week. I bloat if I even smell a beer.”

“She’s right, Ben, you have been a bit jiggly since you and Baz split up,” Poe teased. “You should definitely lay off the beer and just give that one to me.”

“Haha,” Ben retorted, taking a large gulp of his beer and licking the tip of the bottle obnoxiously before offering it to Poe. Rey laughed and made a gagging noise. 

“Stop picking on Ben! He’s got a nice healthy tummy. He’s hydrated. All those guys with rippling abs just don’t eat or hydrate properly. That’s what Wolverine said.”

“You mean Hugh Jackman?” Finn asked.

“Yeah, that guy. So what are we doing? What’s happening? What are we talking about?” She flopped into a chair and opened her water bottle, taking a long drink with her eyes closed, not noticing Ben watching the long, elegant column of her throat working as she swallowed the liquid. He wondered if that was how she’d look in bed, with her head thrown back, his lips mapping a journey down her neck until he reached—

“Ben’s date.”

“What?” Ben asked, startled out of his daydream. He needed to get himself under control. The sweats he was wearing didn’t exactly leave much to the imagination. 

“I said we were talking about your date. Tonight,” Finn replied before turning back to the television. 

“Oh?” Rey tried to sound nonchalant and failed miserably. “Well, tell us all about it. It’s been a while since Bazine. You’re ready to step out into the dating jungle, then?”

“Something like that. Anyway, I’ve got to get changed.”

Ben placed his empty bottle on the counter and walked back to his room, fighting the urge to look back at Rey. What good would it do? She would forever be out of his reach and out of his league. She was a professional. A schoolteacher. She had goals, plans—a bank account. All he had was a part-time bartending job, a trust fund check every month, and his nonna’s recipe box that he inherited after she died, only after he promised not to share the secret recipes with anyone. Nonna’s minestrone was the only thing Rey would eat when she had a cold. 

He shut his door behind him with a sigh and turned on his speakers before scrolling through to his music app and hitting shuffle. Pop music began to filter through the speakers, and Ben hummed along, swaying his body and looking back at himself in his mirror. 

_I don’t have a jiggly belly_ , he thought. 

Reaching behind him for the neck of his shirt, he pulled it over his head and shook his hair out, the black layers falling effortlessly back into place. He examined his bare torso more closely, pinching and poking, inspecting it, and finding it to be decent. Not perfect, but decent. He continued dancing to the Britney Spears tune, swinging his hips back and forth and singing along in a falsetto. 

“I’ve got some more grading to do,” Rey said, walking to the kitchen to throw away her bottle and tossing the rest in the recycling bin for good measure. 

Sitting down at her desk in her bedroom, Rey tried to concentrate on the report in front of her, a fourth-grade essay on land biomes in North America and found it was impossible. Having a room that shared a wall with Ben made focusing out of the question when all she could hear was the chorus of _Oops, I Did it Again_ bleeding through the lath and plaster. 

“Ben!” she hollered. “Ben, it’s a little loud. Can you turn it down, please?”

She doubled her efforts and started to reread the paper, but when the song faded out only to begin again, Rey threw her red pencil down and stood up in a huff of temper. She marched to her door and pulled it open, turning to place her hand on the doorknob to Ben’s room, knocking briefly before entering. 

_“I think I did it again. I made you believe we’re more than just friends. Oh baby,_ ” Ben sang, pushing his sweats and briefs down over his hips, sliding up and thrusting, just like he saw in that one stripper movie Rey liked. His cock sprang free and flopped around merrily, dancing to the beat of the tune. 

“Jiggly belly, my ass. I’ll show you jiggly,” he said to nobody in particular as he began to work his hips to rotate his cock like the propeller of a helicopter. He snorted briefly at the sight in the mirror before picking up speed, thrusting and bucking like the very best of exotic male dancers.

“ _Oops, I did it again. I played with your heart,”_ Ben continued, enjoying the show he was putting on for himself, not hearing the brief knock before the door burst open, and he saw Rey in the reflection of the mirror, looking shocked and horrified. 

“What are you doing?!” Ben screamed and grabbed at the nearest piece of fabric he could find to cover himself. Rey just stood, staring, before she jerked back into consciousness, cried out sharply, and then did the most horrifying thing Ben could conceive of her doing. 

She laughed. 

The high-pitched giggle seemed to last a lifetime before she moved in slow motion. She backed out the door, slamming it behind her, and Ben sank to his bed, flipping backward in abject humiliation.

“Fuck.”

* * *

“Ohmigod, ohmigod, no, no, no,” Rey repeated, running back into the living room and pacing in front of the television, blocking Finn and Poe’s view of the game. Unperturbed by her behavior and used to her outbursts, they simply went with the flow, moving side to side opposite her, continuing to watch, until she stopped, standing right in the middle of the television.

“I need to talk to you guys. This is a big deal. Oh my god. I’m sweating.” She fanned her armpits looking like a crazed bird flapping its wings as she paced in front of them. 

“Rey, what is it? You’re freaking out.”

“I _am_ freaking out, Finn! I’m freaking out _big time!_ ”

“Are you going to tell us what happened, or are you going to just rant like that crazy guy who pees in the back alley on Thursdays?” He glanced at his platinum wristwatch, tapping it purposefully. “I have a casserole in the ov—“

“I saw Ben naked!” she shouted, digging the heels of her palms into her eyes, her face frozen in a silent scream.

Finn looked up from the game he was still attempting to see on the TV and cocked his head. 

“Um. I’m sorry, what?”

“I saw it, Finn! I _saw_ it. His bits and pieces, tackle and two bits—“

“Rey,” said Poe.

“His twig and giggle berries, meat and veggies—“

“Rey!” 

“The Guns and Roses—“

“REY!” Finn and Poe shouted in unison. 

“What?!”

“What the hell happened?” Poe asked. 

“I went to tell him to turn down his music, and when I opened the door, he was elephanting in front of his mirror, and I saw it all!” She collapsed into the chair across from her roommates and let out a weak wail of despair. 

“I’m going to need to interject here,” Finn said, holding up a finger. “Can you back up and explain what elephanting is?”

“You know, it’s that thing where you twirl it around like that baby elephant does with its trunk in that video. You know the one.” She stood up to twirl and gyrate her hips to demonstrate the rotation of Ben’s penis. “It was pretty intimidating.”

While Finn burst into a fit of laughter, Poe held up his hand for quiet. “Intimidating? Intimidating, how?”

Rey stopped and looked at Poe in bemusement. “Well, you know.”

“No, I don’t.” He jabbed an elbow into Finn’s side to shut him up. “Quiet, you.”

She glanced back and forth between the two men, visibly confused. “I mean, haven’t you guys seen it? Isn’t that what guys do?”

“Uh, no,” Finn choked out between giggles. “This is a loft, Rey, not a nineteen eighties high school movie.”

“What’s it look like?” Poe asked.

“Poe!” Finn shouted. “Now isn’t the time.”

“If not now, when?” he said to Finn, waving his arms dramatically. “How big are we talking, Rey? Hand? Forearm? He has big shoes. Is it the size of his shoe? Flaccid or erect?”

“Poe! Ahh! Stop!” Rey stuck her fingers in her ears and closed her eyes. 

“Okay, _OKAY_!” Finn shouted loud enough for Rey to open her eyes. “Knock it off, Poe. Rey, what happened next?”

“I may have laughed and run away, and then I came in here,” Rey said. Both men responded with grimaces of pain. 

“Oh, that’s not good.”

“Rey, you never laugh at a man’s penis.”

“You may have affected him psychologically.”

“Oh, come on, you guys,” Rey said, rolling her eyes at their dramatic reactions. It was just an embarrassing misunderstanding. I don’t think anything or anyone is damaged permanently.”

Ben picked that moment to exit his room, wearing baggy jeans and a hoodie pulled over his head. Rey thought it was a little too warm to be dressing like that and felt guilt wash over her knowing he must be hiding because of the incident. She ran up to stop him from leaving. 

“Ben! Wait a second.” 

“What do you want, Rey? I’ve got to go.”

“Don’t you think we should talk about the elephant in the room?”

Ben’s eyes snapped to Finn as his cackle reverberated throughout the loft. He glared at Finn until he quieted down and then turned his attention back to Rey. 

“Nothing to talk about. No big deal. I have to go.”

“Ben, you don’t have to—“

“Nothing to talk about, Rey. I have a scorching hot date that I’m very much looking forward to, and I don’t have time for whatever this is,” he snapped, waving his hand between the two of them.

Rey flinched at his emphasis of _hot date_ and tried to fight down the disappointment, telling herself he wasn’t saying any of this to hurt her and not quite believing it. She pasted on a cheerful smile and playfully punched him on the arm. 

“Well, then. Go get ‘em, champ,” she said awkwardly. Ben shrugged her off, grunted, and left quickly without making anymore eye contact. 

Rey turned to Finn and Poe, still sitting on the couch, wide-eyed and sympathetic. She sighed and shuffled off to her room, suddenly feeling very tired. 

* * *

“I never actually meant for it to happen. I mean, who does something like that on purpose?” Rey asked her best friend, Rose. She had called her up to relay the incident and ask for advice, hoping this was a life experience she could share with someone else. “And I didn’t mean to laugh, but it was just right there. I got scared. I may be scatterbrained, but I’m not fucking cruel. It was a knee-jerk response. That’s all it was. How would _you_ respond in that situation?”

“I don’t know, Rey. I mean, he does know you laugh when you’re nervous, right?”

“I thought so, but now I don’t know. And he barely even talked to me before he left. He wouldn’t even look me in this eye. I feel miserable.”

“You should just quid pro quo him and let it be,” Rose replied, matter-of-factly. 

“What does that even mean?”

“You saw his, so just show him yours.”

“Oh my god, Rose, I can’t do that.”

“Sure, you can. Just strip down, wrap up in a towel and wait for Ben in his room. Then when he comes in, flash him, and go to sleep.”

“It’s going to make it weird between us.”

“Weirder than you seeing him helicoptering to Britney Spears?”

Rey closed her eyes and thought about what Ben looked like dancing in front of his mirror. He was beautiful. She’d always thought so. From the moment they’d met, she’d attempted to behave naturally and always just came off looking like a complete dipshit. Having to see him happy with a girlfriend like Bazine was painful. Seeing him depressed when they broke up and not being able to give him comfort was agony. And now, seeing him naked as the day he was born, his thick cock just hanging out there looking like a prize to be won, Rey was even more convinced he’d been put on this earth to torment her. She sighed dramatically. 

“Touché. Ugh. Shit, Rose, this is such a mess. Why does he have to be my sexy beefcake roommate who can’t stand me and makes the most incredible Italian food?”

“I’m so sorry, Rey.”

Rey sighed yet again. It seemed to be all she could do in the situation. 

“It’s ok,” she grumbled. I’ll be fine. I guess I had better go. If I’m going to be flashing my roommate my naughty bits tonight, I should probably shave.”

“Good luck,” Rose said, trying to hide her laughter and failing miserably. Rey only grimaced.

“Thanks.”

* * *

Ben sat in Zorii’s apartment, watching her move around her kitchen getting them refreshments, thinking over their date. It had been okay. They met at the bar where Ben worked for a drink before going to dinner and then ending up at her place. Ben was pretty proud of himself for landing someone as hot as Zorii. Yes, she did have a habit of monopolizing the conversation. And she did interrupt a lot. And if Ben had to hear her whiny laugh one more time, he might start to twitch, but she was nice enough. And pretty. Not as beautiful as Rey, but different.

He sat on her couch, feeling some uncomfortable combination of nerves and indigestion. Rey usually gave him ginger ale when he felt like this. He briefly thought about suggesting that to Zorii instead of the beer she was currently offering; he forced himself to stop before he blurted it out and insulted his date. 

Why did everything have to come back to Rey? She didn’t give two shits about him. She made that clear when she busted into his room to laugh at his dick. He felt flushed with embarrassment at the memory, and he scrubbed his face with his hands. 

“You okay, Ben?” Zorii asked sweetly as she sat down next to him on the couch, placing the beer on the table in front of him. 

Ben steeled himself to focus on the woman in front of him, not the one who only thought of him as a roommate if she thought of him at all. 

“Fine. Yeah. Totally fine,” he answered with a dorky wave and a half-smile. 

_Did I just fucking wave?_

“I’m glad,” Zorii said, moving ever so slightly closer to him and placing her hand on his knee, causing him to jump. Zorii giggled. “Relax, Ben. You know, I’m delighted you finally asked me out.”

“You are?” 

_Ha! Take that, Rey. Someone does want me._

“Yeah,” Zorii answered. Her voice was husky and seductive, and without warning, she launched herself into his lap, fiercely smacking kisses on his jaw, cheeks, and neck before making contact with his mouth. Ben tried to relax, closing his eyes and willing himself to enjoy her lips on his and not think about Rey’s smile and how soft her lips would be and how he’d explore her mouth with his tongue. 

_Don’t think about Rey. Don’t think about Rey._

He tried. He did. He could feel himself easing into the kiss when Zorii broke free and licked a hot, wet path down his neck. Unfortunately, his brain decided at that moment to once again come full circle back to the woman who filled his thoughts twenty-four hours a day. He moaned softly, encouraging the actions of the wrong woman.

“Oh, Rey.”

Zorii froze, and Ben realized his mistake immediately. She slowly pulled back to glare at him, and you could cut the tension with a knife. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Uh. I’m sorry?”

With what sounded an awful lot to Ben like an angry growl, she lifted herself off of him and walked to the front door, opening it up and placing her hands on her hips. Ben took the hint and exited the apartment, turning once more to apologize and meeting the door as it slammed in his face. 

* * *

When Ben arrived home, he noticed only Finn, sitting at the breakfast bar, eating a bowl of Ben’s favorite cereal. He frowned, and Finn grinned in response, sheepishly waving the spoon in greeting.

“You’re back early. Didn’t go well?”

Before Ben had a chance to respond, Poe exited his room, heading to the fridge. 

“Hey. What’s happening? Why’s Ben here?”

“I live here,” Ben answered, irritation apparent in his tone.

“Shouldn’t you be making passionate love to Zorii Bliss right about now?” Poe asked, opening the refrigerator for a bottle of water. 

“See, this is why you make people uncomfortable, Poe,” said Finn, gesturing with his spoon. “Nobody says ‘making love.’”

“And that’s what’s wrong with the world,” he replied wistfully, turning back to Ben. “So, what happened?”

“She kicked me out.” 

“Why?”

“I may have said a name that might not have been hers.”

“What?”

“I called her Rey. In a particular moment where I shouldn’t have.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s never a moment when you should call one woman by another woman’s name,” Finn deadpanned.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m a fucking mess. What is wrong with me? Why does it always come back to Rey?”

Poe set his bottle of water on the counter and looked Ben straight in the eyes, sighing as if he were explaining life’s great mysteries to a toddler. 

“Could it be because you’re in love with her, she saw you were behaving like a human pinwheel, and now you’re just embarrassed, so you’re preoccupied with her?”

“Hell yes, I’m embarrassed. She fucking laughed at it. She obviously thinks I’m ridiculous. Or revolting. And I never said I was in love with her.” 

“Maybe she was just surprised,” shrugged Finn, his mouth full of Cap’n Crunch. “And you _are_ ridiculous. But maybe she liked it? She’s kind of ridiculous too. You are in love with her, though. It’s obvious. The only one who doesn’t seem to notice it is Rey.” He took another big bite to punctuate his statement.

“How big is it, by the way?” Poe chimed in. 

“Whoa, Poe, what the fuck?”

“Calm down, brother,” Finn said, choking on his mouthful of cereal.

“I just feel like since I’ve known Ben the longest, I should be privy to this information.” 

“You have to stop,” Finn said. 

“Average?” Pie continued. “Bigger than average? Offensive?”

“Goodnight, Poe.”

“Tell her, man, so we can all finally relax around here.”

“Good night to _you_ , Finn.”

Ben ignored their prying comments and continued to his room, stopping at the sound of voices in the hallway. He could hear Rey talking on the phone, probably to her best friend Rose, only it sounded like it was coming from _his_ room and not hers. He crept closer and gently turned the knob, padding into the room just in time to hear Rey’s next words.

“I think so. I don’t know, Rose. I’m so crazy about him, and now I’ve seen what I’m never gonna get, and he doesn’t want me. It’s depressing.”

“What did you just say? Oh my god!” He threw the door wide when he realized that she was standing in his room with nothing but a bath towel wrapped around her lithe body. He felt dizzy as all at once the blood seemed to rush to his cock, giving him the most rigid erection he’d had since Tallie Lintra had shown him her nipple in the eighth grade.

Startled by his sudden appearance, Rey whirled around, screamed, and threw her phone as her towel came loose and fell in a heap on Ben’s bedroom floor. She froze as the phone sailed through the air, coming into contact with Ben’s forehead with enough force to knock him backward. He landed with a thud and brought his hands up to his face. 

“Why did you do that?” he whined. 

Rey rushed to his aid, both of them forgetting she was utterly nude until she was on her knees next to him, her nipples inches from his face. He lowered his hands—his eyes widened and flashed up to her face before coming back down to settle on her breasts again. He cleared his throat and repeated his question, this time his voice dipping provocatively lower than before. 

“Why did you do that, Rey? Why are you naked?”

Her breasts gave her excitement away—the pert mounds bobbing with each rapid breath. 

“It was quid pro quo,” she whispered. 

“What?”

“I heard screaming. Are you o—whoa!” Finn hollered as he took in the scene before him. 

“Get out!” Rey and Ben shouted in unison. 

Finn covered his eyes with one hand, stumbling over himself to close the door with the other. They heard him talking to Poe while walking away. 

“Nope. No, they’re fine. Yes, they are fine. Poe, just go. Shh. Go!”

Rey quickly reached behind her and covered herself with the towel, dropping her head in her hands and groaning in embarrassment. 

“You’re back early,” she said as if that would explain her presence. 

“Is this a regular thing when I leave?” he joked, earning a glare of annoyance. 

“I told you it was quid pro quo. I saw yours, so you get to see mine. It was Rose’s idea.” She pulled the towel tighter around her with a shaky hand. “You just weren’t supposed to be home yet. I wasn’t ready. What happened to your date?”

Ben shrugged. “It didn’t work out.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Ben watched how her cheeks went pink and remembered how that color exactly matched her rosebud nipples. He knew what he had heard her say to Rose. He needed to confirm it. It was now or never. 

“Are you?”

“W—what?”

“Look, it’s been a weird fucking day, Rey. I’m tired of lying to myself and you. Tonight, all I wanted was to have sex with a beautiful woman. And all I could think about was you.”

Rey frowned. “I kind of don’t know how to take that.”

“This is coming out all wrong. I just,” Ben sighed and swept his hair back from his face, causing her heart to stutter. “Fuck, Rey, why’d you have to laugh?”

Rey began to panic then, and a wave of desperation washed over her. “I laugh when I’m nervous! Ben, it was right there!” She held her hands in front of her about a foot apart, and Ben wanted to laugh at the picture she made. But he knew this moment was too important to be tainted by his adolescent sense of humor, so he kept his mouth shut while she continued. “And it shocked me, and it was amazing and oh god. Forget it. I’ll go.“ She attempted to stand, and he grabbed her wrist. 

“Woah. Oh no, you don’t. What do you mean?”

“Nothing.”

“No. Rey, stop.” He lowered his voice conspiratorially. “You really think it’s amazing?”

“Oh, god,” she moaned, burying her face in her hands. 

“Rey.”

Silence. 

“Rey, look at me.”

She couldn’t take it anymore. Suddenly the dam burst, and she was confessing everything. “It’s been so hard watching you get your heart broken. Breaking up with Baz and then talking about dating and wanting to just fuck pretty girls. And I have to sit here and wish you luck when I just want to be the one you want. Then I saw it, and it just made everything worse!” 

“Wait, you want what?”

She kept her hands over her eyes and whined, “You’re really gonna make me repeat it?”

He scooted closer and pulled her hands away from her face so he could look into her eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes haunted every waking moment of his days. 

“I definitely want to hear it again.”

She closed her eyes and mumbled, “I wanna be the one you want.”

He didn’t hesitate to respond. “What if you are?”

Her eyes flew open, and she gave him a stern look. Ben could feel himself twitch at her sexy, stern teacher face. 

“Yeah, right,” she muttered.

“What if every time I try to date someone, all I think about is you?” 

Rey's eyes widened and then softened, and she tried to speak until he stopped her with a finger pressed softly to her lips. 

“What if I told you that I could never have a conversation without mentioning you or a story you’ve said or something funny you did? What if every woman walks out on me because they know they can’t compete with you? What if my date ended tonight because I said your name while Zorii was trying to—Never mind. The point is—“ 

Rey frowned and pulled his hand away from her face. 

“Zorii? Zorii Bliss? Good god Ben.” 

“Not the point, Rey. You adorable moron. The point is I can’t stop thinking about you, and I don’t fucking _want_ to stop thinking about you, and I want to know if you feel the same.”

There it was. Out in the open. Cards on the table. He had never felt so exposed, even when he was twirling his dick to Britney, and even though Rey was the one in nothing but a towel. 

“Yes,” she quietly replied. 

“Yes?”

She nodded and inhaled sharply as Ben’s eyes darkened in response.

“Fuck, yes,” he growled. He lifted her like she weighed nothing, pulling her to him so he could feel every inch of her pressed against him. Cradling her face in his hands, he lowered his lips, pressing them firmly to hers, savoring the sweetness of the first time, tilting his head to deepen the kiss when she parted her lips in a sigh of satisfaction. 

Rey straddled his jeans-clad thigh, leaning into the kiss and slowly undulating against him, seeking the delicious friction of the rough fabric against her sensitive flesh. She couldn’t help but shiver at the onslaught of sensation her body was receiving. The slight chill washing over her as the cold air from the ceiling fan whispered over her skin, the not-quite-but-almost rough terry cloth towel moving just right over her sensitive breasts, and Ben’s soft wet mouth sliding over hers. 

Breaking away from each other to catch their breath, they looked into each other’s eyes. Rey could see the disbelief and uncertainty in Ben’s expression and reached up to cup his cheek. 

“Are you okay?” she said.

“I just want you to be sure, Rey. I don’t want just to be your friend anymore. And—and I don’t want this just to be something. God, I don’t even know how to say this. You’re so special. This is special to me. I’ve wanted this for so long, and if you’re not sure—“

This time she stopped him by pressing a finger to his swollen lips, feeling close to bursting with excitement and happiness at his fumbled declaration.

“I am sure—about everything. I feel the same way, Ben. Now stop talking and take me to bed.”

His kiss was ravenous, giving and taking in a heated rush, and Rey could hardly get her bearings when he stood and picked her up in a flash. She felt the topsy turvy sensation of being swept off her feet, realizing that she was completely nude as she heard the towel landing on the floor with a soft thump. 

He laid her down on his bed, the rumpled bedding more like a fluffy nest. Rey moaned lightly as his tongue flicked out down her throat, nearly swooning at the tiny licks and hot breath on her skin. He moved achingly slowly, swirling his tongue first around one nipple, sucking and pulling until she was nearly sobbing, then freeing it only to capture the other and submit it to the same exquisite torture. She had no other thought in her head besides _more,_ and still, he only teased her. She didn’t know something like that could be so exciting. He was driving her crazy. Why wasn’t he naked and inside her already? She threaded her hand into his hair and gently pulled so he’d stop and look at her. 

“Ben, what are you doing?”

Without missing a beat, he said, “I want to take my time in case I wake up, and this was all a dream.” 

He licked slowly up the side of her neck and suckled on the sensitive hollow under her ear, encouraged by her rapid breathing and soft little whimpers. 

“In that case, oh god, you should definitely move faster so you can have me before you wake up, right?”

He let out a huff of laughter before his tongue delved into her belly button, making her arch off the bed. 

“Touché.”

“Yes! Touché, Ben! Touché me. Touch me, please.”

He hummed in pleasure as she slid his hand back down to her center, and he cupped her soft mound, dipping the tip of one finger in, groaning at the feel of his cock twitching when he pulled his finger away and saw it glistening with her arousal. 

“You have no idea how hot it is that you’re in my bed, _this_ wet for me. I’ve wanted you for so long. 

“Ben, you have me. Fuck, what are you waiting for?”

He stopped and looked at her, a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

“Rey.”

“What?!”

“Do you have somewhere to be?”

“No?”

“Then shut up and let me make love to you.”

“Oh god,” Rey snorted. “You said, make love.”

“I did,” he said, slipping his finger up and down her cleft slowly, swirling her wetness over her sensitive clit and loving each gasp as he pressed just a little harder with every pass. “I said it. I just might say it again.” 

“No,” she giggled, then moaned. “Oh, god, please.”

“Yep,” he teased. “Gonna make sweet, sweet love to you.” He captured her laughter with his mouth before moving lower and starting a path of heat beginning at her knees, up the inside of her thighs, alternating between the two, sucking at the soft flesh, enjoying her squirm. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered. His breath caressed her thighs, so close to her aching center, yet always retreating, teasing her, enjoying her tiny huffs of frustration. Rey couldn’t stop moving, trying and failing to capture his mouth. He just continued to work his way slowly up and down her inner thighs, generously pressing lush kisses and words of praise along the way. 

Just when Rey thought she might potentially resort to violence, his thumbs parted her soft skin at her apex, and his tongue slid inside her. No teasing, no warning, no gentle licks to prepare, just a rush of pure heated lust as he pushed his tongue in and out of her. 

“Oh my god!” she heaved, throwing her arm over her mouth to keep quiet. She could feel the tension building as Ben ruthlessly fucked her with his tongue, alternating between filthy hot licks over her clit and pulsing thrusts inside her. She began to thrust back involuntarily, trying desperately to hold back from being too vocal. 

They did have two other roommates, after all. 

“You like that baby? Want me to make you come? Come all over my face,” Ben murmured against her swollen sex. 

“Fuck, stop talking,” Rey shouted, grabbing his hair and shoving him closer to finish the job. His lips clamped down on her clit. With a series of rhythmic suckles, Rey felt the most intense orgasm pull her over the edge, and she moaned desperately, already mourning the moment she’d stop feeling the way he’d just made her feel. It radiated from her center out through her limbs, leaving her limp and gasping. 

Rey felt him lift off the bed and was vaguely aware of him rustling about, but she didn’t care about anything at the moment. She was too busy having an out of body experience. It wasn’t until she heard the crinkling of the foil packet that her eyes flew open in time to see his massive, muscular body flexed in concentration as he rolled the condom onto his considerable length. She drank in the sight of his pale skin, perfectly formed as if someone carved him out of marble. 

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He stopped and gave her a smirk. 

“I mean, you can shout _that_. That’s okay. You don’t have to be quiet just yet.”

Surprised at his response, she could only stutter out a short laugh before opening her arms to him and welcoming him inside. 

“Come here, you idiot.”

“Such a sweet talker,” he said. “You sure know how to woo a guy.”

Their commingled laughter evolved into sighs and soft kisses as he slid inside her body, primed and ready for him. 

“Oh god, Ben,” she moaned. 

“I know,” he replied, leaning forward to press small kisses to her throat. Rey could feel his breath in hot puffs in her skin, keeping time with each roll of his hips. 

Ben moved slowly at first, trying to prolong it, to make their first time memorable for her, but the way Rey writhed underneath him, slippery and eager and so fucking _wet,_ left him in danger of making quick work of it all. He tried breathing deeply and concentrating on the ambient noise—the whirl of the ceiling fan, the rumbling of the television in the living room. But the only things he could focus on were Rey’s whimpers and pleas for him to go _harder_ and _faster._

No part of her body could escape his presence. Her hands threaded through his hair, now slightly damp along his hairline from exertion. Her nipples pressed against his chest, sending tingles through her body. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pressing him tightly to her as she rocked against him. She could feel it building within her again and clung to him desperately, needing to feel him come with her. 

“Ben. Ben, I’m so close. Come for me, baby.” 

She slipped her hand between them and teased at her clit, so sensitized that it took next to nothing to send her careening into bliss, clamping down hard on him and feeling him lose control, thrusting hard one last time. 

“Oh, god. I love you so much,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a half-seated position, holding her close, and riding out their shared pleasure. 

“Ben,” she gasped. His declaration was all too much, bringing tears to her eyes that she tried to hide, burying her face in his neck. “I love you too.”

He laid her back gently, brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her cheeks where she wasn’t able to hide her tears. 

“I meant it,” he said solemnly. “I am so in love with you.”

She sniffled and swiped the back of her hand across her eyes and cheeks. “I mean it too,” she whispered. “I love you. So much.”

He kissed her once more, soft and slow, with passion, yes, but also with the promise of a lifetime of sunny Saturday afternoon lovemaking, homemade Italian food, and unconditional love. He wondered briefly at how long he’d have to wait before pulling out nonna’s engagement ring. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said, easing away and already missing the feel of being inside her—his new favorite place. When he had disposed of the condom and flopped back in bed, they both looked at each other and began to laugh with the joy and absurdity of it all. He took her hand in his and kissed it, sending electricity up her arm and a flutter in her heart. 

Rey had woken up that morning unrequited and sad—in love with her roommate and resigned to never having that love reciprocated. Now here she was at the end of the day, blissed out and giddy, in love with a charming, funny, warm, caring man who loved her back, knowing she didn’t have to be alone anymore. She could feel it. He loved her. It was all she needed to know. 

The rest they’d figure out along the way. 

Together. 


End file.
